Sorption rotors are used, for example, for dehumidifying air and have a number of thin channels, similar to a honeycomb structure, which are coated with sorbents. In this way, a surface coated with sorbents which is as large as possible can be provided. The sorbent now takes up water vapour, for example, by adsorption or absorption from the air flowing through the air channels. This continues until the sorbent is saturated and has to be regenerated. The regeneration is carried out using a rotating dehumidifier by the air channels, at least in one area, being flowed through with heated, dry air. The rotating dehumidifier rotates slowly for this purpose. The air channels then uninterruptedly pass through usually three sectors, in which in the first sector, for example, the air to be dehumidified, for example the supply air to a building, flows through the air channels and is dehumidified. In the second sector, the sorbent is regenerated by blowing in dry air with a temperature of 20 to 120° C., i.e. the moisture is extracted from the sorbent again. In the third and optional sector, the air channels are cleansed, so that they can be used again properly. However, a simpler design with just two sectors, one for dehumidifying the air and one for regenerating the sorbent, is also possible. Corresponding rotating dehumidifiers and their sorption rotors often have air channels which are provided in the form of folded paper. As the durability of these sorption rotors is low, producers are switching over to aluminium strips to produce the sorption rotors. For this purpose, the aluminium strip is coated, cut and formed so that it is undulated, with the result that channels can be provided by means of the undulating form. The aluminium strip was until now coated in the dipping process with a subsequent dispersing process to apply the sorption layer. This process is, however, really elaborate and expensive. Attempts have also been made to coat the aluminium strip in the coil-coating process, i.e. by using applicator rolls. In this cost-effective process for coating, however, problems arose with the adhesion of the sorption layer on the aluminium and also highly erratic performance characteristics in the finished, coated aluminium strip with respect to the sorption capacity, for example of water vapour. The binder wetting the sorbent particularly proved to be a problem.